Two Eagles and Us
by Rya-chan X Shii-chan
Summary: D-18.Di tempat ini kita bertemu, dan di tempat ini pula kita berpisah. Tapi jarak tidak menjadi masalah bukan? Asal kita saling mengingat? Seperti sepasang elang itu. Present fic for my dearly uke Me.Sakaenagi


Two Eagles and Us

Pair : Dino x Hibari

Rated : T saja deh buat aman-amannya.

Warning : AU keanya, OOC, mungkin ada typo, rada shonen-ai, alur cerita aneh bin kecepatan dan sejuta kenistaan lainnya.

Rya's note : Habis ini ngibrit lagi sama fic PoP, yoyoyoyo… Biarkanlah pe-er liburan menumpuk.

Fic yang saya buat untuk uke saya yang sudah sudah payah nyari letak rumah saya, padahal luasnya laut kan memisahkan jarak antar kita *plack*. Salut sama kamu. Maaf kalau ficnya tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan T-T

* * *

Siang itu mentari bersinar dengan cerah, hingga kilauannya menembus dedaunan rindang pepohonan. Seseorang bernama Hibari Kyouya berteduh di sebuah bangku diantara pepohonan-pepohonan itu. Seraya mengadahkan kepalanya keatas melihat sang mentari yang bersinar di langit biru menyilaukan mata milik sang pemuda, reflek membuat matanya berdenyit dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk melindungi pandangannya dari kemilau mentari yang menusuk mata.

Disadari dirinya sedang beristirahat di salah satu taman yang berada di pingiran kota Namimori. Hibird kesayangannya tergeletak, tertidur pulas di pundaknya. Sang perfect hanya menghela nafas melihat kelakuan peliharaannya yang tiada tanding itu. Sekali lagi ia kembali menatap langit, terlihat sepasang elang terbang menghiasi langit biru itu, tidak berhenti ia menatap kedua objek tersebut dengan tatapan matanya yang hangat…Seakan merindukan sesuatu. Ya, Hibari merindukan kehadiran orang itu…Seseorang yang ia tunggu hingga saat ini juga.

"Apakah kau akan datang….Haneuma?"

OoO

~Flashback~

Riang tawa para murid-murid penghuni Nami-chuu menggelegar tepat saat suara lonceng yang berkumandang memberitahu bahwa waktu pelajaran telah berakhir. Dengan sekejap pemandangan sunyi nan damai di seluruh sekolah dihamburi oleh gerombolan murid-murid yang berlari menuju gerbang sekolah seakan tiada hari esok. Beberapa anak bersorak riang seperti 'Musim panas! Hore!' atau ada pula yang berteriak 'Saatnya pergi kepantai!' dan sejenisnya. Ya, Musim panas adalah musim liburan pekan panjang yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh para murid, bulan dimana mereka bisa menyegarkan kembali otak mereka dari sumpeknya pelajaran yang mereka tekuni dan melakukan berbagai aktifitas yang menurut mereka menyenangkan selama liburan musim panas.

Namun tidak bagi seorang Hibari Kyouya. Ya, sang perfect sama sekali tidak menyukai libur musim panas atau apapun itu yang berhubungan dengan liburan pekan panjang. Selain membuatnya jadi tidak bisa menghajar para herbivore yang merusak kedamaian sekolah tercintanya, ia juga jadi tidak begitu punya kegiatan (menurut si 18) menarik yang dapat ia lakukan selama musim panas. Ya ia mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca buku atau berpatroli di sekitar kota. Sebuah habitat yang telah ia biasakan sejak dini.

Dan jangan lupa dengan tugas-tugas dari guru yang harus ia emban selama musim liburan berlangsung. Tapi hal tersebut sama sekali tidak akan bisa membuatnya menghabiskan waktu liburan musim panjangnya. Hibari bisa membaca buku setebal 210 halaman dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tugaspun bisa ia selesaikan dengan mudah dan cepat karena ia jenius sedari lahir. Sedang untuk berpatroli ia tidak sendiri, Hibari berpatroli bersama dengan para bawahannya yang setia. Dengan kata lain sang perfect tidak sendirian untuk memberantas para herbivore disekitar kota namun juga dibantu oleh para bawahannya yang lain tentu saja dengan cara berpencar, satu sama lain berpencar kearah yang berbeda-beda. Toh..Hibari tidak suka main hakim rame-rame ia lebih suka main hakim sendiri, betul? Tapi hal ini juga mempersingkat waktunya. Ia tidak bisa menghajar para herbivore laknat disekitar kota sendirian karena…yap! Sudah jelas karena dia dibantu para bawahannya. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja meliburkan para bawahannya itu itu patroli harian. Dan tentu saja hal tersebut dapat membuat para bawahannya menjadi santai bahkan bermalas-malasan selama musim panas bukan? Sang perfect jelas tidak sudi jika hal itu terjadi. Mau tidak mau ia harus menerima realita ini.

OoO

Hari pertama di musim panas. Pagi itu sang perfect terbangun dengan tidak begitu nyamannya dikarenakan peliharaannya yang berkicau tiada henti,

"Pagi…Pagi…Sarapan…Hibari…Sarapan." Sang majikan hanya menatap dingin burung peliharannya itu lalu dilihatnya jam dinding kamarnya yang telah menunjukkan pukul 07.00 pagi. Beranjak dari kasurnya, Hibaripun menyiapkan sarapan paginya yang berupa roti bakar beserta susu putih, tidak lupa pula ia menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk Hibirdnya itu. Sambil mengunyah roti bakarnya pelan sang perfect pun membuka Koran paginya, memastikan perkembangan perekonomian Jepang (?) saat ini.

Dirumah sang perfect yang bergaya tradisional jepang itu memang terlalu besar untuk ditinggali seorang dan seekor ( Hibari dan Hibird maksudnya) Kedua orang tua Hibari yang telah bercerai sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing, Hingga jarang bertemu dengan anak semata wayangnya tersebut .Hibari sendiri memutuskan untuk tinggal seorang diri. Hingga ia tidak begitu peduli dengan kedua orang dewasa yang ia sendiri ragu untuk menyebut mereka sebagai keluarga.

Karena seharian itu ia tidak mempunyai kegiatan apapun yang bisa ia lakukan setelah waktu berpatroli telah usai, Hibari memutuskan untuk berjalan menyusuri kota tentu saja ditemani burung kecilnya Hibird, yah sekalian untuk mengecek ulang keamanan sekitar. Entah apa yang membuat langkah kakinya berhenti di sebuah taman yang terlihat sangat sepi. Hibari yang tidak pernah memperhatikan taman itu sebelumnya akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusuri keadaan taman tersebut dengan berbekal rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi..

Syuut !

Prak !

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara yang aneh, seperti suatu benda yang dibanting? Gesekan antara dua benda? Tidak ada yang tahu. Dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin memuncak Hibari mempercepat langkah kakinya mengejar darimana suara itu berasal. Dan betapa ia terkejutnya melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

Seorang lelaki yang mungkin sekitar 5 tahun lebih tua darinya berambut kuning cerah dan bertampang seperti orang asing, terlihat sebuah tato yang menjulur dari lengan kanannya hingga ke leher bersama dengan seseorang yang yah seperti orang tua, dengan kacamata berambut hitam. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian sang perfect.

"Sudahlah bos, hentikan saja, Jika kau terus menerus melakukan ini kaki anda tidak akan sembuh."

" Tidak Romario, aku tidak apa-apa kok, tetaplah menghadangi seranganku….uhk.."

" Tapi…bos…"

"Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bersantai, aku sudah terlalu lama berdiam di rumah sakit… toh latihan ini cukup bagus untuk rehabilitasi bukan?"

"Apanya yang bisa disebut sebagai rehabilitasi jika bos terus-terusan memaksakan diri seperti ini?"

"Ahaha….sudahlah tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan….ayo kita lanjutkan."

Ya, Hibari mendengar pembicaraan antar dua orang tersebut meski ia sendiri tidak begitu mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tidak lepas memandangi kedua orang itu. Seseorang yang ia dengar bernama "Romario" terus menghindari serangan cambuk dari si pemuda berambut kuning tersebut. Hibari menyadari ada suatu hal yang janggal dengan si pemuda bercambuk tersebut. Dilihatnya pemuda itu bermasalah melangkahkan kedua kakinya bergerak maju kedepan untuk mengayunkan cambuknya, meski serangan tersebut sia-sia karena lelaki tua yang mendampinginya dengan lihai selalu sukses menghindari serangan tersebut.

"Dasar herbivore lemah, melawan lelaki tua saja tidak mampu." Gumam Hibari melihat hal itu, reflek ia melihat sebuah kursi roda di pinggir sebuah pohon di dekat tempat kedua orang tersebut beraktifitas. Melihat benda tersebut Hibari mulai bisa menerka tentang lelaki muda berambut kuning tersebut, mugkin ia mempunyai masalah pada kakinya atau mungkin lumpuh.

Gusrak!

Pemuda berambut kuning tersebut terjatuh, tersungkur di atas tanah yang mengotori t-shirt putih yang dipakainya, segera sang pak tua itu membantu 'bosnya' untuk berdiri dan membantunya untuk berjalan menuju kursi roda yang berada di pinggiran itu dan memakaikan sebuah jaket coklat panjang berbulu di sekitar pundak sang 'bos'. Padahal sedang musim panas, namun nampaknya Romario sendiri lupa akan hal itu.

"Bos sudah mencapai batasnya untuk hari ini. Kita lanjutkan di lain waktu saja ya? Tidak baik memaksakan diri bos, anda perlu ingat kalau kondisi fisik anda juga mempunyai batasnya sendiri." Bujuk Romario seakan-akan ia adalah seorang ayah yang sedang menasehati anaknya sendiri. Akhirnya pemuda berambut kuning itu mengagguk. Menuruti nasihat dari bawahanya yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba Hibird muncul, mengacaukan suasana, burung mungil tersebut terbang berputar-putar di atas kepala sang perfect, "Hibari! Hibari!" Kicaunya, dan saat itu pula kedua pria itu kaget dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka kepada sang perfect.

Tidak terima jika kedua pria itu akan menuduhnya penguntit nantinya (menurut pemikiran Hibari) Hibari segera bersiap dengan tonfanya yang tidak pernah tertinggal olehnya plus death glare yang mematikan, "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini herbivore? Berkelahi di tempat ini dan menghancurkan kedamaian di Namimori? Apa kalian tahu hukuman macam apa untuk kalian para herbivore yang mencoba untuk menghancurkan kedamaian di kota ini?" Desis sang perfect mantap.

Kedua pria yang berada di depan sang perfect hanya menggeleng kepala mereka masing-masing, " Sa-saya hanya menemani bos saya berlatih disini kok, sumpah!" Kata Romario bersumpah, bahkan menambahkan 'peace sign' sebagai tanda 'sumpah'nya. Sementara Dino (mulai sekarang pakai nama aja yah! ^^;) yang berada di sampingnya mengangguk-angguk pasti, merasa bahwa ada aura menyekik yang siap mencabut nyawa mereka kapanpun dari balik punggung sang perfect yang sangat horror.

"…" Hibari tidak memberi tanggapan apapun dan melonggarkan pegangan tonfanya. Dino dan Romario mengusap dada masing-masing, merasa lega karena tampaknya aura menyekik tersebut telah lenyap, yang berarti mereka telah selamat dari maut.

"Ah….ngomong-ngomong…Namaku Dino Cavallone, kalau dia Romario." Ucap Dino memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengacungkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dengan Hibari sebagai tanda perkenalan.

Hibari sejenak menatap tangan milik seseorang yang mengajaknya berjabat tangan itu, lalu kembali menatap Dino. " Hibari Kyouya, penguasa Namimori. Berani macam-macam di wilayah kekuasaanku atau kamikurosu." Balas Hibari, Dino hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar perkenalan diri dari sang perfect yang menyeramkan.

Namun itulah awal dari semuanya…

Setelah '_insiden'_ itu entah apa yang membuat Hibari selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk pergi menyusuri taman itu, setiap ia selesai dengan tugas musim panasnya ataupun selesai berpatroli. Seakan-akan hal tersebut telah menjadi sebuah kebiasaannya. Di lokasi yang sama dan bertemu dengan orang yang sama. Dino Cavallone.

"Ah…Kyouya….Kau datang!" Sambut Dino melambaikan tangannya diudara, lalu bersama dengan kursi rodanya ia melaju mendekati sang perfect. Sedang Romario duduk di sebuah bangku yang berada di pojokan dekat pepohonan.

Hibari hanya diam melihat hal itu, ini sudah minggu ke-tiga selama musim panas juga sudah diminggu ke-tiga pula ia selalu bertemu Dino, dalam waktu tiga minggu itu pula mereka bercakap-cakap dan saling mengenal satu sama lain, Hibari sendiri heran mengapa ia bisa begitu akrab dan lancar bersama Dino, padahal ia selalu menyendiri dan tidak begitu peduli dengan persahabatan. Bahkan ia tidak keberatan Dino memanggil nama kecilnya. Sebuah perubahan sikap yang Hibari sendiri tidak sadari.

"Masih belum pulih juga haneuma?"

"Ha?"

"Kakimu…"

"Oh ini? Ahaha, masih dalam masa rehabilitasi nih.."

"Begitu…"

"…"

"…"

"Hei Kyouya…"

"Apa?"

"Mau menemaniku latihan pemanasan?"

"Dengan kondisi seperti itu? Kau ingin cepat mati?"

"Kau menolak nih?"

Dan begitulah, cambuk dan tonfa beradu satu sama lain, Hibari mempercepat gerakan kakinya maju menekan serangan Dino, seorang haneuma yang tidak mau kalah membalas serangan karnivore, meski ia harus bersusah payah untuk mempertahankan keseimbangan badannya dengan dua kakinya yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya. Tidak terasa waktu pun berlalu, kedua pemuda itu pun bersama tersungkur di atas rumput. Kecapaian.

"Heh…tidak buruk juga kau Haneuma…"

"Haha…Itu pujian?"

Keduanya kembali membisu, Hingga sesuatu menarik pandangan Hibari, "Elang…" Hibari mengacungkan telujuk jarinya ke langit, "Dua elang.." Tambahnya, Dino mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Hibari, " Ha? Memang ada apa dengan elang itu?" Respon haneuma, sang perfect hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Entahlah…."

OoO

"Kyouya…cinta itu apa sih?" Hibari yang saat itu sedang meminum jus jeruk dinginnya, tersedak seketika mendengar pertanyaan dari teman pertamanya itu. "Nga…ngapain kamu tanya hal semacam itu ?" Respon Hibari dengan nada sedikit emosi sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu. Dilihatnya Dino sedang berusaha menahan tawa melihat respon Hibari yang tersedak itu. Menyadari bahwa sang haneuma sedang (hampir) menertawakannya, Hibari segera mengacungkan satu tonfanya ke hadapan jidat Dino. "Kau berani menertawakanku? Haneuma….." Tanyanya, Hibari benar-benar emosi kali ini, Dino segera bersujud di hadapan kaki sang perfect memohon ampun lahir dan batin, takut mati muda di tangan seorang perfect yang lebih muda darinya.

"Kata Romario aku sedang jatuh cinta, tapi seperti apa cinta itu saja aku tidak mengerti, apa kau tahu apa itu artinya Kyouya?"

Hibari termangu beberapa saat, bingung. Didapatinya Dino menatap kedua matanya, membuat kedua pipi sang perfect bersemu seketika, dan segera mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah yang berlawanan serambil berpikir untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari temannya itu. "Ci…cinta itu…Perasaan yang menyusahkan…saat kamu sedang jatuh cinta, kau akan bahagia saat berada di dekat orang yang kau sayangi, sekaligus takut. Kamu ingin tampil baik di hadapannya, dan kau selalu ingin bersamanya. Namun kala cinta itu hilang, semuanya akan rusak dan hancur." Kata Hibari mencoba untuk menjelaskan, mungkin ini juga yang ia rasakan saat sendirian di rumah besarnya itu, Semakin sedikitnya rasa kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya membuatnya merasa pelih, seakan-akan Hibari sedang menasehati dirinya sendiri.

Mungkin Hibari selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiran orang tuanya, mungkin juga Hibari tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat jarang menemani dirinya tersebut. Namun hal itu hanya sebuah kunci untuk menyegel kata hatinya yang paling dalam. Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia takut akan kehilangan rasa kasih sayang itu, ia takut apakah kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak mempedulikan keadaan dirinya. Juga…mungkin perasaan ini juga yang ia dapati dari kebersamaannya bersama Dino.

"Kau masih ingat dua elang yang kita ingat dulu?" tanya Hibari melanjutkan pembicaraan. "Seperti elang itu, mereka sekarang berpasangan, bersama, namun suatu saat mereka akan berpisah dan mencari pasangan lain. Begitu seterusnya." Lanjut Hibari, Dino terdiam. Merenung.

"Kyouya…"

"Apa?"

"Besok aku akan kembali ke Itali."

Sebuah pernyataan yang cukup menusuk hati sang perfect Terdiam sejenak tanpa memberikan reaksi apapun. Seakan otaknya berhenti berfungsi seketika.

"Awal tujuanku datang kemari untuk menyelesaikan suatu misi, namun karena kakiku mengalami cidera setelah menyelesaikan misi itu, dokter mengajurkan kepadaku untuk beristirahat sejenak disini, karena kalau aku kembali ke Italia saat itu juga kemungkinan aku akan terkubur dalam jadwal sibukku dan tidak akan bisa menyembuhkan kakiku. Namun karena keadaan ku sudah lebih membaik, aku putuskan untuk kembali ke Itali, Karena jelas sekali bahwa tugasku sudah menumpuk." Jelas sang haneuma. Ya, Dino memang pernah menceritakan pada Hibari bahwa ia adalah pemimpin salah satu keluarga mafia di itali, dan Hibari sendiri percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Dino. Namun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa perkerjaan Dino juga kan menyita waktu mereka untuk bersama.

"Aku mungkin akan berada di ana dalam waktu sekitar 5 tahun. Kalaupun kita bisa mengobrol lewat hp, aku tidak yakin apa kita bisa mengobrol lama, karena aku pasti akan disibukan dengan waktu kerjaku. Jadi…." Hibari segera memotong penjelasan teman pertamanya tersebut, ia tidak mau mendengarkan kelanjutan ataupun penjelasan dari Dino. "Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Aku tidak peduli kau mau pergi, menghilang entah kemana…" Dino hanya terdiam menatap Hibari atas respon yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"La-lagipula, Sahabat kan bisa dihati saja, tidak harus bertemu." Lanjut Hibari menundukan kepalanya. Hibari mengatakan hal itu hanya untuk menutupi rasa sakit hatinya. Inilah yang ia benci. Cinta memang menyusahkan amat sangat. Apalagi jika kau baru menyadari perasaan cinta itu lalu tiba-tiba rasa cinta itu hancur dalam waktu singkat. Seperti ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian Romario datang dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil. Dan tentu saja Romario datang untuk menjemput boss-nya tersebut. Tidak peduli dengan respon apa yang akan Dino berikan nantinya, Hibari membantu Dino mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati mobil penjemputnya tersebut, sedang Romario membukakan pintu belakang untuk dimasuki boss-nya tersebut. Dino pun perlahan mamasuki mobil dibantu oleh anak buahnya itu lalu menutup pintunya. Hibari hanya diam menunggu kepergian mobil tersebut. Tidak berani untuk mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal atau hati-hati dijalan. Hingga sebuah suara menyahutnya.

"Kyouya…."

"Apa?"

"Kayaknya perasaan itu bener deh…ada…buat kamu…"

Hibari terperangah sesaat, tidak sempat untuk menjawab apapun. Seluruh tubuhnya terpaku ditempat. Dunianya serasa berputar. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa mobil tersebut telah melaju pergi.

~End Flash back~

Tidak terasa air matanya menetes, mengingat kembali kenangan yang ia dapati di masa lalu. Hibird sendiri yang terbangun hanya lepas landas dari pundak majikannya dan terbang pergi entah kemana. Tidak disadari seseorang yang berjalan mendekati sang perfect tersebut.

"Dua elang itu tidak berganti pasangan. Mereka tetap saling setia. Kamu salah dong."

Hibari segera menoleh, merasa mengenal suara yang baru saja ia dengar, didapatinya seorang pemuda yang ia kenal berdiri di depannya. Seorang pemuda yang dulu ia kenal menduduki kursi roda kini telah berdiri tegap. "Kau telat…kupikir kau tidak akan datang tadi…dasar Haneuma…" Bentak Hibari meski tidak meninggikan tekanan suaranya, sambil mencoba untuk mengusap air matanya, Dino hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu sambil mengelap linangan air mata pemuda yang lebih pendek tersebut dengan sapu tanganya." Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu menunggu lebih lama dari ini kan?" Respon Dino.

Hibari menendang pelan kaki Dino lalu bertanya, "Sudah berapa lama sembuh?Kau juga ikut Rehabilitasinya di sana ya?"

Dino mengedikan bahunya pelan dan menjawab, "tiga tahun lalu. Waktu lihat dua elang itu lagi."

"Ha? Yang benar saja haneuma, dua elang itu? Di Italia?"

"Terserah kamu deh, percaya atau tidak."

Bersama mereka pun bergandengan tangan, berjalan bersama meninggalkan tempat kenangan mereka berdua, ya tempat yang telah mempertemukan keduanya. Disudut taman Namimori.

-End-

Rya's note (lagi) :Hancur! nan Gombal ! Maap kalo saya nyampah disini...sungguh...maaf... Silahkan maki-maki saya.


End file.
